Lean on me
by couldwellbein
Summary: Oneshot. Grissom & Sara :


_**Ive lost my trail of thought at the moment for **__England __**for**__ Bones__** but I will add too it soon! Decided to write something for my other obsession, CSI. Enjoy :)**_

"Grissom, can I talk to you for a minute" said Sara Sidle as she walked into his office.

Grissom looked up from his stack of paperwork and motioned for her sit down.

"Sure." he replied as she closed the door.

Sara sat down. She was nervous enough as it is, and Grissom staring at her didn't help.

"I was wondering if I could have a week off."

"When? And Why?"

"As soon as possible" she sniffed, not making eye contact.

"May I ask why?"

"Only if its compulsary."

"Sara, whats wrong?" he asked, concern spreading through the room.

"Can I have the time or not."

"If you tell me why."

"I don't want to talk about it here." she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes,

Grisson put down the pen he was holding. She jumped at the small noise it made, immidiatly brought her hands to her head,

"Im sorry" she said, tears starting to spill down her cheeks "Im ... so ... sorry!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she violently wiped away the tears. She stood up and turned to leave, but Grissom's hand on her arm stopped her. He quickly pulled her into his arms, and she didn't refuse the comfort. They stood for a few minutes, her body racking with sobs. When she pulled away, Grissom picked up a tissue and handed it to her.

"Wait here a minute okay?" he said quietly. He walked out of his office and walked towards Ecklie's office. He knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for a reply.

"Somethings come up. I need to take Sara home immidiatly."

"Why? Whats happened?" he said curtly.

"Ill explain later. Im not asking for your approval, I was just informing you of my actions." With that he walked into the break room to find Catherine. She was satting eating an apple and looking at some papers from her case. When he had informed her that he and Sara were leaving, he told her that she was in charge for the rest of the shift. He smiled and, after making a quick stop, walked back to his office. Sara was sat on the chair, her head in her hands. He walked in, picked up another tissue and wiped her face. He helped her up and walked her out to his car

When they arrived at his townhouse, he helped her out of the car.

"Its fine Griss. Just take me home."

"No. Your coming in here with me, and your going to talk to me about this."

As he closed the door behind him Sara sat down on the sofa. Grissom sat next to her, sooting closer to hear her story.

"So, whats happened."

"Really Griss, its fine. Can you just please let me have the time off."

"No Sara. Not until you tell me whats going on, because don't think for a second that you're leaving here without telling me whats happened."

Sara opened her mouth to protest, but after seeing Grissom's face decided against it. She sighed.

"I was at home last night when I got a call. Ive. Ive got a brother, Leon. He lives in New York somewhere. We got split up after my mother..."

Grissom nodded, She had spoken to him about her family before, and he knew how hard it was for her. He signalled for her to continue.

"He was found dead yesterday. Apparently it was suicide. Hung himself off the balcony. He had cut off his finger before he hung himself, and wrote on the wall in blood." she wiped away the tears running down her face again. "He wrote "_Sara Sidle, it was all your fault._ " He blames me for my fathers death."

Grissom moved closer and pulled Sara once again into his arms, and like before, she didn't refuse the comfort he was offering. They sat for about ten minutes, his beard tickling the top of her head as they slumped into the sofa. Her head had found its way to his chest. She was happy to stay there, drawing strength from him. Sara's phone rang, but she didnt move - she had fallen asleep. When the ringing stopped, Grissom pulled himself out from underneath her and lay her down so she was more comfortable. He pulled a blanket from his bed and placed it on top of her, letting her sleep. He pulled up another chair and sat next to the sleeping CSI. He knew that she would have nightmares, and he would be there to comfort her when she needed him. He picked up a book from the coffe table next to him and began reading, eventually joining Sara in sleep.

_**Well there we go. They finish asleep because Im so TIRED!! Should I leave it like this? Reveiws make me happy guys :)**_


End file.
